FrUK Ten Times
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: Ten small FrUk Stories


"Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them."

The Photograph is Proof (I know you know) – Taking Back Sunday

Pictures fell from shoebox upon shoebox as Arthur dumped them upon the floor of Francis' bedroom. Photos of the last few years of their relationship, all taken by Francis on an aging Polaroid camera capturing the elusive smile that occasionally graced Arthur's face. "Mon amour…" "Shut up Francis." There was nothing here that Arthur wanted to keep, he was furious, with himself though. Francis had caught him with Alfred, and had forgiven him. "Why aren't you mad? Do you think I won't go?" He wouldn't dare. "I think you do not truly wish to leave." Arthur's irrational fury fled him and he rushed to Francis, the man's arms wide open. "We can always start over, my love."

Hurts So Good – John Mellencamp

Francis looked into the mirror over his dresser and observed the subtle signs of aging on his face, frowning. When had this happened? Hadn't it only been yesterday that he was a young nation, prancing his way across the world with his fellows, conquering and taking? "What are you looking at, Frog?" Arthur stood behind Francis in the doorway, Arthur's hands on his hips in a startling domestic way and, as Francis noticed, time had tinted Arthur as well. He smiled. "Come to me, Mon amour~" Arthur and Francis met in the middle in a gentle embrace and kissed, Arthur nipping lightly. "Frog~"

I'm No Superman – Lazlo Bane

Arthur fled the house quickly, having slept though his alarm clock entirely. Perhaps it had been Francis' body wrapped around him, deep in morning slumber. As he sped down the highway on his way to the office, he got a text on his phone, _See you later~ ;D, _though he didn't want to give himself a headache about what Francis was planning. Finally reaching the Parliament building, Arthur sighed. Years of history greeted him. Things had changed so much, from an empire to… now… He smiled to himself; he couldn't wait to go home and see what Francis was planning.

Sound the Bugle – Byran Adams (_Spirit_ Sound track)

He could hear the faint sound of his own heart beating among the sounds of glass shattering and planes flying overhead. The pain the blossomed in his chest was startling. Francis didn't know when this war would end, but he didn't think he could take too much more of this. "Francis? Francis!" Arthur, not looking much better, ran up, stopped halfway to Francis by Alfred. "Don't go near him, he's already changing." _Vichy_. Francis swore in his mind. He could feel the poison in his veins, his cowardly government bending to German influence. He reached a hand out to Arthur and could only watch as the Briton tried to fight against Alfred to reach out to him. "Don't you dare die, you frog! Don't you dare leave me… Don't…" Francis felt warmth in his heart that had nothing to do with the wounds on his body. "Arthur…"

Starts With One (Young Americans Remix) – Shiny Toy Guns

Francis watched with envy as Arthur's empire grew, watched with amazement as Arthur grew more powerful before his very eyes. He challenged him right back. They climbed, this way, to the top of the world. "Just give it up, Frog! You cannot defeat me!" Captured again by Arthur's pirates, Francis was forced to kneel before the upstart British Empire, now the nearly undisputed ruler of the seas. Francis could only hope that Antonio could pull him out of this mess. But it wouldn't be before Arthur got to have his way with the French nation. As well as taking land, Arthur forced Francis down. "You like this, don't you~?" There was a delight in Arthur's voice, and it was far too sexy for Francis to deny it. "Of course, Arthur, it _is _you after all." Francis was made to take Arthur into his mouth, and he did the best job he could with his arms bound. His tongue trailed up and down Arthur's heated flesh, Francis' mouth worshiped him entirely.

Boston - Augustana

Arthur walked down the streets of a city that had once been his, sun shining as it never did at his home. The melancholy on his face attracted the look of one Alfred Jones. "Hey Iggy, you alright old man?" Arthur looked up, surprised to hear Alfred's voice and it only sped up the fall of the tears in Arthur's eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, git!" He stomped off passed Alfred, furiously wiping the tears from his face as he continued on. Alfred pressed on, though, heedless of Arthur's words. "Come on man, don't have that kinda face, you're wrecking my city's mellow!" All Arthur wanted at this point was to get away from the man, a little anonymousness. "Mon Angleterre?" Saved. Arthur fell in step with Francis and the pair headed off.

Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol

Francis was trying to process just what he was feeling. Arthur had, for years, been his greatest adversary, his body still ached with past battles, his body was scared with the anger he'd felt in the past but somehow it all seemed fruitless. He needed something from Arthur that was more than just fighting, more than just two countries joined by years of strife. He needed Arthur. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove to the bar where Arthur was drinking with other nations, Alfred among them. None of them, though, understood Arthur like Francis did, and as he came in the door of the bar, he saw that Arthur was already too drunk to stand. The other's greeted him as a savior and sent Arthur off on him, grateful that an incident had been averted. They drove home in near silence, Arthur slumping over onto Francis' shoulder. When they pulled into the drive of Francis' home, Arthur looked up at Francis, eyes swimming with drink and the honesty it induced in the Briton. "H-hey… I love you Francis." Francis looked over at Arthur with a stunned look on his face. "I love you too."

My Blue Heaven – Taking Back Sunday

Arthur wanted to fight the lips that claimed his own and the hands that held him softly; but he didn't. After everything, it was Francis that he wanted for his own, his attention and his love. All of which Francis was happy to provide. Gentle attention was paid to Arthur all the while as Francis kissed over his chest, as Francis worked carefully to undress the other. Arthur wanted to reject out of habit, but it was that same habit that gave Francis permission. "Francis…" The man looked up at Arthur and he looked back at clear blue eyes, eyes that no other could replace in his heart or mind. No matter what happened in their lives, this was Arthur's redemption. In Francis' love he was singularly blameless, he knew. He knew he couldn't say no to Francis forever.

Drowning Man – U2

No matter what happened, they were together. In fights, either against or joined against a common foe. In still peace, they could be there, watching as their monarchs married. But the lengths that they would truly go through for each other, never before had it been tested as in the Great Wars. When Arthur could be an Empire again, even though his suffering, he could fly his colours proudly in battle. He would come for Francis, save the man that had his heart locked away so entirely. And in love, in comfort, when they had nothing to worry about but the other's pleasure…

Arthur straddled Francis' hips, looking down at Francis as the man reached up for him, grasped after him like a man drowning. And they did, in kiss after kiss, they fell down.

The Umbrellas Of Cherbourg ( I Will Wait For You ) - Itzhak Perlman; John Williams: Pittsburgh Symphony Orchestra

The after effects of the war were long felt by both nations. Arthur knew that he could not be by Francis' side though out the whole process, and on the days where he had to be at home, he felt the loneliness of the other from even across the channel. He sipped his tea and thought of the other, wondered if the broken bones were mending, if he was being taken proper care of. He hated the thought of them condemning Francis to a hospital bed in some restored sector of Paris, but he knew that there was nothing to be done for it.

Francis had been released from the hospital proper about a week after Arthur's last visit, but he was still not allowed to leave, to go and visit his lover as he'd requested. He spent his nights after some physical rehabilitation sitting alone then, on the veranda of the medical wings stay in quarters, smoking and waiting.


End file.
